1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a homeotropically aligned liquid crystal display element (liquid crystal panel) has been put to practical use in a liquid crystal television (direct view type display device), a liquid crystal projector (projection type display device), etc.
As an example of homeotropic alignment film used for the homeotropically aligned liquid crystal element, an organic alignment film such as polyimid is used for the liquid crystal television, and an oblique deposition film (inorganic alignment film) such as SiO2 is widely used for the liquid crystal projector.
The oblique deposited film made of an inorganic oxide has a plurality of micropores, and a plurality of polarized hydroxyl groups exist on a surface thereof and inner surfaces of the micropores. The hydroxyl groups have an activity as Bronsted acid sites so that impurities included in liquid crystal molecules or the liquid crystal display element, especially, a compound with a polar group can be easily adsorbed thereto or reacted therewith.
Here, the impurities include an impurity in a sealant, a unreacted component, an impurity on a liquid crystal layer, moisture, dirt attached during a manufacturing process, etc.
There is known that when the impurities are adsorbed or reacted on the surface of the oblique deposition film, the polarity or shape of the surface is varied to decrease the vertical anchoring force and to occur an abnormal alignment of liquid crystal molecules. Further, the liquid crystal molecules are known to directly and chemically react with the hydroxyl group.
In this case, as a method of modifying the surface of the oblique deposition film (inorganic oxide film), a method of treating the hydroxyl group on the surface of the inorganic alignment film with a higher alcohol is proposed (for example, see JP-A-11-160711).
According to the method described in JP-A-11-160711, a SiO2 oblique deposition film is exposed to the vapor of the higher alcohol. Therefore, the above treatment is performed on two opposing alignment films under the same condition.
However, in the liquid crystal display element, since the alignment film on an incident side and the alignment film on the outgoing side have different requirements, it is difficult to satisfy both requirements. Moreover, according to the liquid display element described in JP-A-11-160711, it is difficult to satisfactorily improve the property thereof.